


Vulpes Leporidae

by Yuzuki_Chiruka



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Romance, Savage AU, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki_Chiruka/pseuds/Yuzuki_Chiruka
Summary: Robin Hood and Maid Marian have a kit, that todd falls in love with a rabbit doe. By the curse of Karma and a blessing of Serendipity, The couple has a litter of one. A rabbit doe with amethyst eyes. From there, every descendent that carries the "Sherwood Anomaly" is a doe from a litter of one with bright purple eyes. Only through moments of very physical and emotional stress can the doe release a fox's capabilities, though the physical and mental changes are permanent. So imagine what happens when one Judith Hopps is hit with Nighthowler?INDEFINITE HIATUS
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 50
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bunny CAN Go Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929243) by [FoxInTheHenHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInTheHenHouse/pseuds/FoxInTheHenHouse). 



Nick turned on the little carrot recorder as the psychotic little ewe began her whole monologue. The grunt of pain did not go unnoticed as the vulpine felt Judy lean on him, taking the weight off her injured leg. Angry by the fact that they were at a significant disadvantage, trapped in an exhibit of the Zootopia Natural Museum at the mercy of Bellwether.  
  
“What are you going to do, kill us!?” Judy yelled. Nick knew the plan; goad the sheep into firing the blueberry at him, fake hunt the rabbit doe to buy time for the police to arrest the terrorist. It was a simple plan. Was.  
  
Bellwether unloaded the blueberry from the dart gun; the sick smile grew as she popped it in her mouth. “Mmm, Delicious. From Your family’s farm right, Judy?” 

“Found a few of them on the floor, and knowing the con-mammal, he just couldn’t resist a switcharoo.” She reloaded the weapon with the Nighthowler serum, as Nick snarled at the corrupt sheep officers who flanked their leader. The gun now aimed at him, Bellwether laughed, “Now, let’s see how a fox hunts the bunny.”  
  
Nick flinched, expecting to get hit by the drug, only to be pushed out of the way by Judy. The fox turned to see his friend’s neck covered in blue slime. The rabbit doe bit her lip, trying to keep her sanity.  
  
“Judy!” Nick ran to his friend, watching her struggle to keep calm. “Why would you do that?” The vulpine’s ear flickered, the laughter of the ewe to the gasping of his friend drove his heart rate higher as both concern and anger consumed him.  
  
“Rabbit, easier,” Judy bit her lip again, this time drawing blood. “to secure.”  
  
“Carrots, help is on the way,” Nick growled in anger, whether it was at the ringleader or himself for not protecting the doe, he didn’t know. “Buffalo-butt, and the rest will be here soon.” There was a crash, and screams of “ZPD” filled the lobby of the museum. “Or now.” He looked back at Judy, expecting her to at least comment only to find the ordinarily round pupils of his friend narrowed into slits.  
  
“Sweet cheese and crackers,” The fox backed off slowly, not wanting to startle the savage bunny. Judy was on all fours; amethyst eyes tracked him as his back hit the wall of the exhibit.  
  
“Come on, Carrots, it’s me.” He said, a faux calm in his voice. “Nick, the pawpsicle hustler? Your friend?” He watched as Judy crawled toward him slowly, the cu- adorable pink nose twitching fast as the bunny sniffed the air.  
  
“I always wanted to see what it did to prey!” The ewe laughed at the edge of the exhibit. “A fox killed by a bunny!”  
  
Then Judy snarled, her head whipping toward the sheep, ears upright as she glared at her. Bellwether shut her muzzle as Judy growled something fierce, a sound no one expected from a rabbit of all creatures. Judy turned back to the fox and leaped at him, much faster than he ever saw anybody moved. He felt the doe grab him by the scruff of his neck and threw him up and over the exhibit wall.  
  
“What the hell?” Nick exclaimed he landed on his tail. Judy was next to him just a moment later and positioned herself between the fox and the ewe. Bellwether looked just as shocked as he was from across the exhibit. The police behind her watched the scene in awe. Bellwether’s officers raised their tranquilizers at the rabbit as the chief of police scrutinized the stand-off.  
  
“What the hell is going on here?” Bogo exclaimed.   
  
“Adrien, thank Dutter! The fox poisoned Officer Hopps!” Bellwether exclaimed in relief. Nick had to admit, she was a good actress. However, he saw the grin the ewe gave him fall as the carrot pen played Bellwether’s monologue for the entire force of Precinct one.  
  
“Actually, you did,” Nick smirked. The ewe screamed at her goon to put them down. Judy acted as they pulled the trigger on their dart guns. A fierce leap cleared the exhibit, the bunny dodged both tranquilizers in the air and landed in front of Bellwether. With a deft turn on her front paws, Judy launched a powerful two pawed kick center mass, punting the corrupt mayor into a wall.  
  
Nick heard Bogo give out orders to one of his officers to secure the mayor. Still, all the focus was on Judy as she narrowly dodged another dart. One of the rams dropped the dart gun to go paw to paw. As he charged at the savage bunny, Judy jumped and landed on his face. Using a paw, three lines of red bloomed as she clawed the ram’s muzzle. Her ears twitched as she heard the soft hiss of a dart gun. Kicking off the first corrupt officer’s face, the rabbit watched as a dart replaced her spot, putting him to sleep.  
  
“Fox!” Nick turned to see Bogo signal him to get over by the rest of the police officers. He saw that Bellwether was unconscious but secure in handcuffs. He jogged over as fast as he can while nursing his ribs. The fight between the last sheep and Judy was winding down. Presumably, out of darts, the ram threw the dart gun at the bunny and ran toward the storage room. Batting away the discarded weapon, Judy charged. Catching up and passing the sheep in a single bound, the rabbit jumped toward one of the pillars in the lobby and rebounded toward the ram, kicking him in the jaw. With last of the sheep officer down, Judy watched the back of the hall in concern. Then she hopped into one of them, a snarl on her lips.  
  
“Remind me never to spar with Hopps.” One of the officers commented to a bunch of agreements.  
  
“That’s not all of them,” Nick stated as the buffalo studied him. “Three sheep were in the train car, and one of them, a large ram in a blue biker’s outfit probably bolted once he heard you guys charge in.”  
  
“Grizolli, McHorn, take two more and search the basement!” Bogo ordered, then gestured to the tiger that held Bellwether. “Take her to the station before the press gets here.” There was another loud growl as they turned to see the sheep thug ran back into the lobby with the savage bunny on his tail. “Wolfard, please tell me you have a small mammal dose in the tranq gun.”  
  
“Judy, stop!” Nick yelled out, causing the bunny to skid to a stop and turned toward him. The sheep thug turned just in time to catch a dart to the neck. Judy continued to stay still for enough time for a grey wolf to pass a gun to the chief and raised his own. Judy stayed low, savage eyes studying the small group, ears erect in alarm. Lavender met emerald as the wolf pulled the trigger.  
  
Ears flat in an instant, Judy sidestepped the dart within millimeters and leaped. Another dart, another dodge. From across the lobby to a few feet away in moments, Nick noticed that the bunny’s gaze stayed fixated on him, even while evading the sedatives. Soon enough, Judy slid under the buffalo and dived into the vulpine’s chest.  
  
The fox fell on his rear, ears flat in either surprise or fear as the bunny burrowed further into his chest as she purred. Then claws flashed as she dug into his green shirt, crawled up, and rubbed her muzzle against his chest. Swiftly, she ran her chin across the vulpine neck as a smell he could only describe as Judy drowned his nose in torrential waves.  
  
There was a quick yip as Nick saw the green feathering of a dart in the rabbit’s back. Bogo grunted in annoyance as Wolfard just stared at the pair on the floor.  
  
“Did she just mark the fox?”  
  
\---VL---  


“EMTs are still out there, but the press just showed up.” Nick heard an elephant tell her chief. He observed the buffalo who pinched his nose in a gesture of great pain.  
  
“Vultures, all of them.” The buffalo groaned, “Get Grizolli and McHorn to report back to me later. Everyone except Wolfard and Fangmeyer, we’re cordoning off the museum as a place of interest.” Bogo gestured to Nick and the unconscious bunny. “Just, get them to a hospital, the fox- “

“The name’s Nick.”

“Get Nick,” the buffalo growled, “Who looks like he just escaped a fire, and Hopps is bleeding all over him to an ambulance.” Sure enough, when Nick checked the sleeping bunny’s leg, the handkerchief was soaked through with her blood.  
  
Rejecting the lupine officer’s offer to help carry Judy. Nick was escorted to an EMT with Judy in his arms. Head held high and ears alert. The fox kept advancing toward the ambulance despite the flashes of cameras and the yelling of reporters trying to get their next big story. Thankfully, the officers did their job.  
  
One of the paramedics, an impala, just glared at the fox warily as he handed off Judy to her. The other paramedic, an otter, already prepared some bandages and antibiotics.  
  
Nick carefully unwrapped the makeshift bandage and placed it in a plastic bag. When he noticed the officers questioning glances, he just shrugged.  
  
“Sentimental thing, had it since I was a kit.” He stated as he watched the paramedic take care of his friend.  
  
“Right, using something you marked as a bandage,” Nick glanced at the wolf officer, who was tapping his nose. “It’s not hard to see how much you care for Hopps.”  
  
“It’s not like that.” Nick glanced back at his friend, “She’s just a friend.”  
  
“Right, only a friend would claim her natural enemy while drugged.” The tiger officer laughed. Nick rolled his eyes but kept the focus on his friend. He avoided thinking of the inclinations of being marked under the influence of a ‘savage’ drug.  
  
Nick just sighed as he saw the otter finish up and waddle toward the trio. “Her leg is fine, though we will have to keep her in the psychiatric wing with the other victims. We already called for her information, so we should have room ready.” He stated, “Which one of you will be riding with her?”  
  
“Nick will go with her, we got to keep an eye on the press,” Fangmeyer stated as she nudged Nick forward.  
  
“You guys want the fox to ride with the bunny?” The otter asked in shock.  
  
“Yeah, probably make it easier for treatment.” Wolfard laughed.

“Why would it make it…” The otter’s nose twitched a few times. “Oh.”  
  
The ride to the hospital was uncomfortable, to say the least. Coincidently, the otter was finishing up his last two years as a psych student and was rather ‘curious’ about predator-prey relationships. Nick gave up trying to refuse the claim, with the apparent evidence still drowning his nose as well. Luckily the ride was as quick as it was painful. The cab doors opened to reveal a somewhat agitated brown rabbit doe with white freckles and an aging tapir attempting to calm her down.  
  
“Dr. Thumper, please. It’d be perfectly acceptable for Officer Hopps to be looked after by one of our doctors.”  
  
“No.” The rabbit doctor stated in a tone that held no room for arguments, “Only her mother, her boss, and her mate may know about Hopps health from this point on.” She turned toward the occupants of the ambulance. “Why is there a fox in the cab?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is like my first fic as a part of this fandom, and I'd appreciate any feedback, criticisms, and so on. Please comment down below, and I'll be as active as I can with my college schedule. A warning ahead of time, Updates are not going to be under a set schedule, maybe you'll get one a week, maybe two, maybe none. Don't worry, I'll be working on it until it is done! Enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter!

Nick watched through the glass of the hospital room; his friend cuffed to the bed. Curled into a ball of fur, except for one of her paws stretched out awkwardly where the doctors placed the needles for her I.V. and sedatives, she appeared peacefully asleep. He turned to Dr. Thumper, who took some last notes on her notepad before putting it away and exiting Judy’s room. Nick noted that the doctor held herself far better than most prey, especially in the fallout of both Judy’s botched attempt of a press conference and Bellwether’s conspiracy. The doe approached the fox with the confidence, not fear, and suspicion most people gave off when he passed by, even before everything that happened in the past three months.

“Mr. Wilde,” Dr. Thumper gave another cursory glance at Nick, making him more self-conscience of the singe marks and soot that patterned his outfit and fur. 

“Fortunately, you got the lighter half of the injuries from the last twenty-four hours. Your ribs will feel better after a couple of days of rest.” She gave a small smile before turning toward her other patient.

“Unfortunately, Judy will be under a medically induced coma for a while longer. Just so she doesn’t harm herself as she’s healing. With the original drug in our hands, it’ll take no more than a week of testing for an antidote, and rest assured that she will be one of the first to take it. There are still some complications.”

“Complications?” Nick repeated as he watched the doctor, she seemed to be thinking about something. Her nose twitched as she observed his friend. 

“Before I continue, may I ask if the mark was from before her drug-induced savagery or during?”

“It was during, ma’am,” Nick responded honestly. “During it all, even the fight, she seemed oddly protective of me. Then when it was over, she avoided dart fire to mark me.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Dr. Thumper sighed, “Judy has a genetic anomaly, that I will explain in detail when her mother and boss come in tomorrow. As much as I love hearing my own voice, I don’t like repeating myself, so I expect you to come in the afternoon. At two.” Nick nodded his agreement as the doctor continued.

“I’d also like it if you can make some accommodations at your home or apartment for the young officer,” She turned toward the fox, “Permanent accommodations.”

“Wait, what?” Ears laid back; the fox stared in shock at the doctor who just sighed.

“Yes, Judy will have to permanently live with you for the foreseeable future.” She stated like she just prescribed some painkillers. “I will explain it tomorrow when we see how the nighthowler affected her. But for now, as it is like three in the afternoon and I have to report back to my own boss, I’ll take my leave.” The brown doe waved a paw over her shoulder as she left the shell-shocked vulpine. “Take care, Mr. Wilde.”

“Oh, Karma,” Nick glanced upwards as he prayed, “Please tell me this is a gift.”

\--- V.L.---

Nick finally entered his humble abode after an hour of weird looks from other mammals on the train, it’s like they never saw a slightly burnt fox before. It wasn’t until Nick was home he recognized that it wasn’t what he looked like, but he smelled like. Judy’s scent was so much stronger against his own musk. It was no wonder he was getting odd looks on the train. After rushing toward his cold shower and going more than a few rounds with scent neutralizer, Judy’s mark seemed to wane if only slightly.

_That’s good at least,_

_You’re just disappointed it could fade._

_No, I’d rather not smell like other women when I go to meet_ her _._

_So, you_ do _see Judy as a female, huh? Smart._

Nick growled at the voice in his head as he started to pack his stuff, only enough to put in a small bag. The abandoned warehouse served him well after the skunk rug incident five years ago. After a quick search for his cash stashes all over the warehouse and his elephant cabinet. He came up with at least ten grand, enough for a down payment on any cheap apartment she would recommend and furniture. He pulled out an old suit he hasn’t used since his days with Big from one of the drawers.

Appropriately dressed and ready, Nick left the warehouse.

\--- V.L.--

Nicholas walked through the lobby of the office building with poise and confidence, despite not feeling any of it inside. The gazelle watched the todd with unrestrained suspicion, which he found ironic. He strode up to the antelope while thinking that she needed a few lessons from the popular idol.

“Hello ma’am, I’d like to meet the COO.” Nick’s smug grin was on as the gazelle scrutinized him.

“If you think you can stroll into here in an old suit, thinking she’ll give you a job. Think again, fox.”

“It’s important, just call her and tell her a name,” Nick watched the doe before him, already watching the small movement under the desk. “Please.”

“One call, if it doesn’t work. Leave.” The gazelle’s paw left the security button and reached for the landline, pressing a single button. “Hello, ma’am… There’s a fox here to see you… He says his name is,” The doe glanced at Nick.

“Piberius.”

“Piberius, ma’am,” The Gazelle’s eyes widen as her boss laid into her through the phone, “Of course, I’ll send him up right away… I’ll get a pass ready too. I’m sorry, ma’am.” When the call ended, she glared at the vulpine.

“If you told me that, I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

“No, you wouldn’t have believed me.” Nick simply stated as the gazelle gave him a temporary visitor’s pass.

“Just go to the second-highest floor, she’s in her office.” She grunted and shooed him along. Nick shrugged as he fixed the bag on his back and walked toward the numerous elevators. The ride up did little to help his sinking stomach.

_It’s been five years, and the first thing I’m doing is asking for a favor._

The sense of guilt nearly caused him to stop the elevator when it opened. A vixen, whose arms were crossed across the mammal’s chest, watched as Nick exited the machine. Ear laid flat and tail almost between his legs, the tod glanced at her. Regretful emerald met the rage and outcry of dull jade.

“Hey, mom,” Nick almost whispered. “It’s been a while.”

Nick’s mother gave him a once over, then her tears fell. “Nicholas Piberius Wilde! You ungrateful bastard!” She rushed over to the todd and give him a tight hug like she never wanted to let go. “Disappearing for five years! Five years! After I saved you from getting _Iced_ _!_ By Karma, I should chain you to my side and never let you go again!”

Nick hesitated before returning the hug, “I’m sorry. I should’ve called, or at least left a letter.” He noticed the gaze from his mother’s secretary. “Let’s go into your office, I want to talk to you.”

“Fine, but I want to know everything.”

\--- V.L.---

Nick sat back after he regaled his mother with the last five years of his life. The sun was setting as his mother used the last of her tissues to blow her nose. She was especially emotional because of his recent adventures with the bunny cop.

“So, that’s why you smelled like a bunny when I hugged you.” She smirked.

“There’s more to it, which is why I came.” Nick sighed, “I need another favor.”

“Did you mess with Big again, Nick?” She glared at her son as he shook his head slowly.

“No, I mean, yes. But it’s not a big deal right now.” Nick sighed quietly, “I-I need a place to live.” Nick met his mother’s stare, still a bit nervous.

“To live? Not just a night or two?”

“No, it might be permanent.” The vixen observed her son, the old black suit still fit her boy. The angry glare she remembered from years ago was gone, replaced with a combination of regret and conviction.

“Do you plan on going back?” she asked slowly. Nick flinched before an easy grin spread on his muzzle.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Nick’s mom smiled at him before walking toward an old painting on her office wall. After pulling it off the wall, she revealed a safe to him. She grinned at the look on her son’s face and gestured to his bag. “You’re not the only one with stashes, Nicky. It’s how we work.” She punched in the code, her late mate’s birthday. Pulling an old key and a piece of laminated paper from the safe, she gave them to her son. Nick read the item slowly before turning to her in shock.

“I can’t take this.”

“No,” the vixen started slowly, “It’s yours.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” She smiled, “I’ve spent a lot of money refurbishing it from the old shop. It’s a proper home now. Your home to do with as you wish and everything in it is yours. It’s what your father wanted as well. The family home is yours.”

“Besides, it’d be best not to change the address on your taxes, right?” she laughed as her son just chuckled, staring at the key in wonder.

“Thank you, really.” The todd got up and embraced his mother tight.

“Now go, check out the place.” She grinned at her boy, “You better not take another five years to see me.”

“By Karma, I swear,” Nick said, hand over his heart.

“Good, now leave. I swear I’ll start crying again.” The mother laughed as she pushed Nick out of her office and into the elevator. “And remember to pick up the permanent pass at the front desk, you’re welcome here at any time.”

Nick pressed the lobby button as he felt a weight lift from his shoulder.

“Oh, visit the Twins!” His mother cried out the door closed, “You did get one of them arrested!” Nicholas cringed at the reminder.

But first, it’s time to go home. Nick pulled out his phone and called a zuber to 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. Homeward bound for the first time in twenty years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, This is really just me gushing over a house. I'm sorry. Also, you'll have noticed I put the Non-Con warning. It's nothing too bad, just Judy being a bit more 'frisky' then Nick would like. That whole spiel will be properly explained next chapter (once I write it. surprisingly I'm stuck on Stu and that arc doesn't happen for a while) It's just a warning in case.

Nick thanked the driver as he exited the small mammal taxi, and he turned to observe his old home. The old green storefront was replaced with a white porch. The house was a bright yellow that looked orange in the light of the setting sun. Nick could almost see his father waiting at the old door of the store, pins, and needles in his shirt pocket. The vulpine walked up the steps, slowly as he watched the numbers nineteen fifty-five cascade down the white door in stages. He took the key and slid it into the deadbolt, opening the door.

The fox flicked on the lights, revealing a quaint hallway — an empty coat hanger to his left. The end of the entrance contained a door, possibly leading to the backyard. There was the stairway he remembered led to the old apartment his family lived in for years. As he closed and locked the door, he decided to check out what else was on the first floor. He walked through the only on his right entryway into a living room. Nick flicked the lights in the living room when he walked in, allowing him to see the decor better. There was a dark brown coffee table in the center, with empty vases and fox themed coasters. A large T.V. stand held multiple systems, games, a DVR, cable. On the wall was a large flat screen that seemed slightly curved. In ways of furniture, there was a large sofa directly in front of the setup. A leather loveseat was next to the large bay window. There several books on a stand next to the seat as well.

"Mom wasn't kidding when she said she spent a lot of money," Nick whispered as he took it in. Everything fitted well, so visitors of most sizes can fit comfortably, except for the megafauna of Zootopia. Nick noticed a door next to the T.V setup. Walking through it revealed a modern kitchen based around an island setup. The white granite of the countertops was excellent, and Nick heard the humming of most of the appliances. There were even a double oven stove and a dishwasher. The fridge had a mix of water and blueberry soda, but no food. Taking a can of soda, Nick noticed a small sticky note with three phone numbers, his mom's personal and work numbers, and one for a housekeeper. As he left the kitchen, he made a mental note to order a pizza when he finished the quick tour.

"I'll take Carrots shopping once she's better," He continued through the house, making a note of what he knew was the basement door, as he sipped the carbonated beverage. Nick walked up the old familiar stairs, remembering a smaller version of himself- not yet angry with the world- running up and down them. He ascended the last step and was glad to see the old setup was still there. The second story only had four doors, two of which led to bedrooms of equal size. His mom had moved all the stuff he left to the master bedroom, the floor to ceiling windows were tint-control and watched over the city street. The next bedroom, Judy's new room, was a blank canvas. He believed she would enjoy decorating. Where his place was a dark green, her room was a dull gray. The bed sets of the rooms shared the same colors as the walls, and the room held a basic set up of a closet, dressers, and a nightstand. All empty and ready to be used.

The old kitchen had been converted into a full bath and a half. A bathtub big enough to be a hot tub sat in a corner next to a large shower stall. There was even a full-body fur dryer. There was a double sink setup that had adjustable stools depending on the mammal. This room, by itself, would've been the most costly thing his mother has done in the whole house. Nick quietly ran the water for a bit, enjoying the simple fact that it was hot. _Warm water, a mammal's greatest need._

Nick walked into his father's old office, expecting it to be empty, only to find it approximately the same as the last he saw it. His eyes moistened as he examined the bookshelves and saw the same chaotic organization of his father's old tailor books and suit designs. The worn sketchpads filled with his father's original works had been replaced with a new desktop. On the screen was a sticky note with the Wi-Fi password. Nick then observed that the screensaver of the desktop was his father's designs, all likely scanned and saved on the computer. 

The vulpine went back downstairs, after combing through Zoogle for a decent pizzeria and ordering a veggie with extra cheese and laid back on the couch. Nick decided to put on the news.

"Good evening, Zootopia! Today in the early afternoon, we have another mayor arrested. That's right. Just three months after Officer Judy Hopps and an unidentified citizen have found the twelve missing mammals. She had revealed a conspiracy headed by the now-former mayor Dawn Bellwether." A snow leopard stated.

"That's right. Unfortunately, both mammals involved in the arrests were unavailable for comments," Nick saw a picture of himself carrying Carrots from the museum take up the screen. "Chief Bogo of the ZPD had called an emergency press conference in the hours following the arrest." Nick watched on as the cape buffalo calmly stated all that they knew at the time and revealed that two of the sheep from the train, Doug and Jesse were still on the run. Bogo even declared that an antidote is in the works, but it will take time for development.

"Is it true that only predators are affected by this Nighthowler?" A reporter baited, causing the chief to send the most incriminating stare in that direction.

"No, I can personally confirm that prey can be affected as well." He grunted just before another reporter butted in.

"We've received word that the fox that helped Officer Hopps has been riding the metro with a rabbit's scent mark, are they in a relationship?" Nick knew that was one of the more gossip journalists, to which Bogo turned his scowl on.

"That is not a part of this press conference." The chief asserted. "It is not my place or any of yours what goes on in the private lives of these mammals. Especially after they saved this city. Got it?" The room of reporters disapproved of the non-answer but continued with a few more questions about the case. One reporter, a lion, asked about Judy's press conference three months ago.

"She should've never been a part of that conference; it was most likely a political move by Bellwether who pushed for Hopps to get in front of the cameras. She was never debriefed or even informed of all the whole story, so any statements she made were out of stage fright. Hopps even stated to me in confidence that she wished she could do it over again, that she broke this city." Bogo watched around the room before continuing. "That's why Hopps continued-" Nick jumped in shock as the doorbell rang. Quickly scouring through his bag for a fifty-zollar bill, he opened the door for the delivery boy. The young deer watched him in shock for a bit.

"You're that fox from the news!"

"Nope, wrong fox." Nick stated quickly, "How much for the pizza?"

"It'll be twenty-six Zollars and fifty cents, sir." Nick hastily gave him the large bill and only asked for twenty back. As the young buck was giving him the difference, Nick was grateful that it wasn't a canid. The mark had only faded a bit but was still strong enough for Canidae to pick up.

"Are you sure you're not that-" Nick just snatched the change and the food from the young mammal's hand and closed the door, yelling out a token of gratitude as he did it. All Nick could think about is how much this newfound fame was going to suck.

##  \---V.L---

Nick woke with a start as somebody insistently rung the doorbell. Taking a few moments to get himself in order and turn the tint off on the windows, he ran down and opened the door. What greeted the Reynard was an older capybara that was handing off a brown paper bag and a Snarlbucks coffee.

"Um, thank you?"

"It's no problem. Your mother wanted you to have something decent to eat this morning." The capybara affirmed as she walked past Nick into the house, "I can already smell pizza in here."

Nick caught up to mammal as she already started to fix all the leftover pizza into containers and placed them in the refrigerator. After she flattened the box and put it by the trash can, Nick finally got over the surprise. "Are you the housekeeper, miss?"

"Serena Carp." She introduced herself simply as she observed the rest of the kitchen, "Are there going to be any roommates soon?"

"Yes, my friend." Serena watched the fox before nodding.

"The rabbit, right? I didn't believe she marked you until I smelled it at the door." She talked through Nick's objection, "I'm going to have to make some groceries, some veggies because Vivian told me you were a vegetarian. I still need to get some meat, though. You can't get everything from plants, you know. Probably a few flowers for your bunny," Nick sipped at his coffee. At the same time, the capybara made a list of things to get, not even responding to the words _your bunny_. It didn't seem to register that's what she said as this mammal already seemed to be planning every meal for the next fortnight for him. 

"You don't need to do that. I'll get the groceries done after my visit to the hospital." Nick assured as they walked back to the entrance.

"Oh, you're going to visit your mate, aren't you?" Nick spewed his coffee as the capybara continued another rant on how he's a good boy and how he should take care of her. "I'll be back in a week to give the house a thorough cleaning. Hope I get to see her then!" Serena called as she left the still sputtering fox at the doorway.

 _This whole mess has got to be the years catching up to me, isn't it?_ Nick thought as he took a bite of the bagel. _Oh, salmon and cream cheese, sweet!_

##  \---V. L---

After Nick spent his morning unpacking and stashing away his money under his bed, The fox made his way to the hospital. He shivered as he exited the hospital's main elevator onto the psychiatric ward, five minutes to two. The vulpine saw the good doctor wave him over toward Judy's room. He even saw the towering figure of the police chief, but there was a third member of the party he could only assume was Judy's mom. A scrutinizing violet gaze was already raking his very soul as Nick made sure his mask was firmly in place. The only thing the three would see here is a worried fox with a bit of an attitude problem. Always best to sprinkle a bit of truth into an act. 

"Nice to know you're punctual, Mr. Wilde." Dr. Thumper stated as she glanced at her wristwatch. "Now, as you can see, Judy is off her sedatives and is currently hiding under her bed." Nick turned to watch as his friend crawled out from under the cot on all fours clothed in a baby blue hospital gown, watching the mammals on the other side of the window. Her mother made a slight gasp as the usually blunted claws of the rabbit was much sharper. The clatter of them against the tiled floor was rhythmic. Judy even moved closer to the shadows of the room and actively avoided the few rays of the sun streamed through the window.

"So, doc," Nick started, gaining the attention of the three mammals, "You said you had an explanation on why Judy didn't attack me?"

"And you'll get it, but I need to see if it holds up first, so we can get started. Chief, can you enter the patient's room. See if you can get her to stay on the bed with verbal commands only, then slowly leave."

Bogo glanced at the doctor before walking into the room. The bunny's immediate response was to growl at the intruder of her space. Bogo stared down at Judy with a stern glare, the rabbit immediately froze at the sight of her boss' glower and stood at attention, or as close as it could be on four paws. When the buffalo ordered her to get on the bed and stay there, she did so without hesitation. She did circle the bed before turning and sitting on her hind paws, facing her superior. Bogo kept eye contact with Judy as he slowly backed out of the room. 

"Now Bonnie, you can go in," The doctor stated, Bonnie nodded and walked in. Judy kept an eye on the new intruder but still stayed on the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bonnie stated, "It's okay, I'm here." The savage bunny slowly got off the bed and sniffed her mother. Judy then nuzzled her slowly, her cottontail wiggling at the familiar scent. The pair seemed to play around, as Bonnie groomed and marked her kit. Thumper took more notes at the interaction between the parent and child before turning to Nick. "Your turn, Mr. Wilde."

Nick observed Judy as she now bit her mother's shirt as Bonnie tried to leave. Bonnie slowly petted the bunny's ears and whispered assurances until she reluctantly let go. Judy went back under the bed, whimpering as Bonnie exited the room and glanced at the fox.

"Go on." The mother stated stiffly.

Nick was concerned with the whole idea, while he did realize that Judy wasn't going to attack a mammal, she was familiar with. She did think of the hospital room as her territory, with her state, a predator trespassing on her home might lead to violence. With a deep breath, he took the plunge.

The second he walked in, a grey ball of fur launched right into his chest, knocking him into the floor. A strange chittering sound drowned the room as Judy nuzzled into his chest, desperately marking everywhere she can reach. Nick tried to push her away, but the doe dug her claws into the fox's shirt. The chittering sound grew louder as Judy finally met his gaze. Instead of the narrow eyes, he saw before, Judy's pupils seemed to block out the usually bright lavender. Nick heard the muttering from the observers just outside the room as Judy continued her assault. 

When Judy straddled his waist and started to roll her hips against him. _Thank Karma for gym shorts,_ the chirring growing louder and louder as her movement grew rapid. Nick completely overwhelmed by the smell. The added tang to Judy's scent plugged the purple nose. The way she moved against caused every possible instinct to roar that this was way too fast. Every part of Nick's mind screamed, _No!_

As a kneejerk reaction, the vulpine growled as loudly as possible, causing the bunny to halt. She stayed on adhered to his stomach, as rigid as could be, so Nick started to run his paws from the base of her ears to the tips. Gradually Judy eased up, allowing Nick to take her back to her bed, conceding his lap to use a pillow. Unfortunately, the trio of mammals charged into the room, the cape buffalo had a hoof on his service taser, causing Judy to snarl slightly at the increase of intruders in her territory. Nick's constant petting was the only thing that held her back.

"So," Nick growled as Dr. Thumper finished scribbling in her notepad, "That explanation?" The doctor cleared her throat and glared at Bogo until he finally moved his paw from the weapon. Mrs. Hopps, however, studied the fox currently caressing her daughter.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Thumper began. "Allow me to re-introduce myself. I'm Alicia Thumper, currently the medical director for the Animalia Intelligence Agency and both Mrs. Hopps and Judy's private doctor. I was the one who signed off on Judy's medical waiver when she applied for the ZPD as you know Adrien," The doctor gestured towards the bull, who nodded in response. "And what I'm about to tell you is very much classified, so take this as your verbal NDA."

"Both Bonnie and Judy are unique due to a genetic oddity, or well condition we call the 'Sherwood Anomaly.' This anomaly is usually inherited by one kit of the matriarchal bloodline, which had originated from the Sherwood territories in the old world." Nick's ear flicked at the name. All of foxkind, knew the name Sherwood, home of one of the few old tales that painted foxes in a kind light. The Tales of Robin Hood were his favorite as a kit. It did little to help the tension in Nick's being, but it did distract from it. 

"Okay, so they have a genetic condition, why does warrant a verbal NDA?" Bogo asked, "Or count for what Hopps just did?" 

"It's because we aren't rabbits, at least one hundred percent rabbit." Mrs. Hopps finally answered.

"Right, they are in terms of medicine, a hybrid species." Dr. Thumper continued, "The scientific name should be _Vulpes Leporidae_ , in layman's terms, a fox bunny." 


	4. Chapter 4

“A fox bunny?” Nick stated, glancing at the bunny in his lap.

“Yes, or as a little joke, because we do have those in the AIA, a box, or a funny.” Thumper deadpanned, the tone did little to stop Nick’s snort of laughter. “I never actually had anyone laugh at that one,” Dr. Thumper gave Nick a small grin before continuing with her explanation. 

“While appearing as a normal rabbit doe for most of their lives, it’s only under dire circumstances they start to take the features of their other halves. What Judy went through more than qualifies the kind of danger it takes to awaken her dormant traits.” The doctor observed each of the mammal’s reactions, Nick and Chief Bogo paid attention to the explanation so far. Bonnie, on the other hand, was still watching the fox that held her daughter in his lap. Judy was pawing at Nick’s claws, trying to get him to continue petting her head. “We’ve only had one other doe awaken her traits under similar circumstances, a Laverne Gambol. During the Old War, both she and her mate were combat medics for the allied forces. They were captured when they were delivering medical supplies for their company. Once her husband was threatened with execution by predation, Laverne went feral, effectively causing a fire that led to a prison riot. This led to the first liberation of a livestock camp when a pilot saw the flames.” 

“This is why we needed to gauge Judy’s reaction toward you three. Laverne’s reaction at the start of her awakening was extremely violent toward anyone that wasn’t her mate. There is still a lot we don’t know about the Sherwood Anomaly, even the oral history from mother to daughter is peppered with references toward the Celestials.” Dr. Thumper gave Bonnie a questioning glance, who simply nodded in return. “What we do know is that Judy and her matriarchal line may be descended from a very famous folk hero from Sherwood.” Nick gasped as he figured it out. 

“Carrots is Robin Hood’s descendant!” The shock on the fox’s face turned more childlike as he ran his paw through the bunny’s ear subconsciously, much to Judy’s delight as the chirring in the room grew a bit louder. He turned to the elder Hopps.

“Well, yes. The legend goes that despite saving Sherwood and most of the Albish Isles from the corrupt prince, Karma dictated that he must be punished for his crimes of thievery. Instead of punishing him, she punished his son. The young todd shall have his heart stolen by one who wouldn’t return his love, which turned out to be a rabbit doe. Serendipity had other ideas and kindly blessed the young doe with an open mind and heart. So, the couple continued the bloodline of Hood and Marian through the litter of one, always a rabbit doe with lavender eyes.” When Mrs. Hopps finished her story, she noticed that she still had Nick’s rapt attention, even as Dr. Thumper took control of the explanation. 

“While the scientific community doesn’t believe that the Celestials are the reasoning behind the hybrids, we don’t actually have an explanation,” the doctor glanced at Bogo before turning to Nick. “We’d still like to talk to you, Mr. Wilde, privately.” Nick’s mind raced as he moved to get up from under Judy, who was against the idea enough that her chirring turned into growling. Mrs. Hopps moved to comfort her daughter, allowing Nick to follow both mammals out of the room. 

“Don’t worry, dear, he’ll be back.” The mother stated as she watched the trio continue down the hall, the younger doe’s growls turned into slight whimpers

\---V.L---

Nick found himself in front of a large ornate desk in the hospital director’s office. He still remembers the tapir’s look of shock when the trio walked in, and Bogo basically kicked him out. The doctor took her place in the tapir’s seat. At the same time, physically, it seems too broad for the bunny, she exuded enough authority to make it work. Bogo, on the other hand, was content to stay standing. 

“So Chief, Doctor.” Nick swallowed nervously, “What can I do for you?” 

“Drop the act, Nick.” Bogo sighed, pinching his nose. “Alicia already knows.”

“Seriously?” Nick turned to Adrien than back Alicia. “Wait, Of course, the AIA knows. Please don’t tell me that Momma Hopps knows as well.” 

“No, Bonnie doesn’t know who you are, Red.” The excellent doctor stated, “Your existence remains on a need to know basis. Though when Zootopia’s most influential information broker gets themselves in the arrest of two mayors? It raises eyebrows.” 

“Hey, you got the carrot.” Nick stated, “You know exactly how I ended up here.” 

Adrien scoffed, “Like you’re going to press charges, it’s felony tax evasion versus blackmail.” 

“It’s not a tax-paying job, Adrien, you knew that when you made me and mine’s C.Is for most of your plainclothes.” The fox snarked. “I still want an apology for what happened three months ago.” 

“You’re doing this here, now?” The Chief gestured toward the bunny, who was mildly entertained by the exchange. 

“Here and now,” Nick demanded. 

“I’m… sorry I yelled at you at the gondola station three months ago.” The grimace on the buffalo’s face worsened when Nick grinned at him. 

“I accept your apology, and as Carrot’s best friend, I demand one for her as soon as she is sound of mind.” The fox’s tone was haughty before he turned toward the doctor, all business. “So, what can I do for the AIA, Director?”

“I’d like to make you a deal, Nicholas.”

“Really?” Nick glanced at Adrien, who gave a slight nod. “Most of my contacts are local. I don’t have much to put on the table when it comes to the other colonies.”

“Oh, it has nothing to do with that. The AIA got that under control, though we do have a situation in the Northern Coast, we might call you in for.” The brown doe put a paw to her muzzle and thought on it. Nick observed the bunny as she seemingly argued over the pros and cons. _Well, you don’t get to where she is without looking at how many birds you can kill with one stone._

“No, forget that. It has to do with your public persona.” She stated, “The AIA would like to employ you indefinitely to watch and take care of Judy Hopps.” 

Nick watched the bunny in shock, his mask was out the window. Bogo, however, was just as surprised. _Guess the Director didn’t tell Adrien everything, huh?_

“Of course, this does come with benefits, the CRS wouldn’t charge you for two decades worth of tax evasion provided you properly do those from now on. You get a government ordained check in the mail every week, and you get to keep on going as Red. Of course, you’ll be one of my patients like the Hopps are.”

“Why?” Both Nick and Bogo asked at the same time, watching as Alicia seemingly contemplated how to explain her reasoning. 

“Well, as we said before, Judy is one of two living mammals that we know are hybrids. And the young doe awakened her other side. Who better to watch over and teach her about being part fox than well, you?”

“That still doesn’t explain why I’m getting off scot-free for tax evasion. Instead, I’m getting paid -what I’m going to bet- is a hefty amount straight from the federal coffers.” The Chief also nodded with the fox in a rare moment of agreement.

What Nick didn’t expect was for the bunny to groan in frustration. 

“For a mammal whose life is based around reading others, you are dense as a brick wall.”

“Excuse me?”

“Judy is part vulpine, that’s a fact we can all agree on, yes?” She stared at Nick until he nodded quickly. “What was her initial reaction to you earlier?” The fox felt the blood rush to his face as he sputtered for a response.

“That’s a holdover for lagomorphs, after a very close encounter to death or similar, we end up trying our best to leave a reminder of ourselves behind. In the form of children.” The last statement was slow in reaching Nick’s ear. He barely registered it as the doctor continued. “And foxes are naturally what when it comes to mating?”

“We're naturally demisexual and we mate for life.” Nick’s eyes went wide as he connected the dots.

_No,no,no,no._

“It seems that Judy already sees you as her mate Nicholas.”

“That’s… No, no. That’s not possible. Even if Carrots is demi, we’ve only known each other for like three days. In actual contact!”

“While we don’t know all the details, which we’ll look over as soon as your debriefing with the ZPD about Bellwether’s arrest is done. It seems that serum caused an acceleration of the process.” Alicia stated, “Though her reaction toward your three-month separation does beg the question on if she was attracted to you before the serum, suspension bridge effect maybe? In any case, we still need someone to take care of Judy until she’s fit physically and mentally. Her job, though, is a different problem.” Alicia turned toward the Chief, who just scoffed.

“I was stupid enough to let my bias control my decisions when it came to Hopps, it won’t happen again. When Judy is of sound body and mind, and she still wants her job. She can have it, even if she is a box.” Nick and Alicia both chuckled at Bogo, a shadow of a smile on his lips. _Well, I might as well go all the way._

“And I’m not stupid enough to let a deal like that go to waste,” Nick smugly smiled, “Though I might need to talk to my contacts about a change in customers.”

A quirk in Alicia brow caused the fox to grin in return. “Let’s just say that if I’m being paid to watch Judy at home,” a well-timed turn to face Bogo as the buffalo had uncertainty written across his snout. “I might as well get paid to watch her at work.”

“Are you stating your intent to sign up for the ZPA?” Bogo asked slowly. 

“Why yes, yes, I am.” Nick said, “Judy already offered before the press conference, and I filled it out then and there. Then well, a rookie cop with no prior experience with the press just gets skewered, and we fought.” Nick stared at his paws for a bit. “I still regret it, apologizing to Carrots and filling out a new form was going to be the first thing I did before she got hit.”

“Well, that certainly explains the application for a Nicholas P. Wilde the hospital found in Judy’s pants.” Alicia smiled, “And I approve, it would be a good way to keep my patient stable.” 

“And you plan on keeping up as Red?” Bogo asked the fox.

“Of course, that’s a decade old web I built! And the rules haven’t changed much. Just no more warnings. It’d be solely for the ZPD and the other two to use as they please.” Bogo’s frown steepened at that. “Hey, we agreed. If we can’t stop all the crime, we can use them. They are just as important to keeping this city crime-free as the ZPD is. Especially because they are on the darker side of things, Adrien.”

“I know, Wilde, I remember the concept of Karma you so readily nail into my head every time we get you involved.”

“Good, I’d have to tell Big about my change in occupation.” Nick shivered at that.

“Well, it seems we’re all talked out.” Alicia smiled. “Let’s return to Bonnie to tell her your kind offer to take care of her daughter.”

“I look forward to having you as a patient as well, Nicholas.” The bunny smiled as she made her way toward the office door. 

“Wait, I have a question. Did Judy know?” Alicia stopped at the exit. 

“Well, it’s standard procedure to tell the does with the Anomaly at the age of fourteen that they inherited a unique gene pattern that made their eyes purple. We even discussed why all her medical documents go through me. But we don’t tell them the full story until they show interest in mating.”

“And if they awaken?” Bogo asked this time, Alicia shrugged in response.

“Judy is the only doe ambitious and well stubborn enough to do something else besides farm since Laverne. I especially didn’t expect her to stumble upon not one but two conspiracies in three months. It was just a series of unfortunate events.” The doctor left the two mammals behind. 

“Well, buffalo-butt. Here’s to the future.” 

“Call me that again, Nick, and I will hang your tail on my office door.”

\---V. L---

When the trio of mammals returned, Mrs. Hopps was waiting for them outside of her daughter’s rooms. The mother still watched through the observation window, but her ears flickered at the noise their paws, hooves, and claws made against the tiles. 

“How is she?” The doctor asked,

“She went to sleep a few moments ago, still a bit upset about some mammal leaving her behind.” The mother glanced at Nick as she turned to face the mammals, her paws clenched in front of her as Nick read the apparent worry in her eyes. 

“We got some news for you, Bonnie.” Dr. Thumper started; the elder bunny just nodded in response. “As we talked about before, I can’t in good measure let Judy return to Bunnyburrow even after she’s cured. For obvious reasons. So, Mr. Wilde has graciously volunteered his home and services for his friend.”

“I’m sure it has nothing to do with my daughter already claiming him as her mate. She was always the oddest one of my children, even with the whole fox thing.” The mother walked towards Nick, who was already prepping himself for abuse of some kind, raised her paw slowly. 

“I’m Judy’s mother, Bonnie Hopps.” She introduced herself calmly, “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you properly before. This is just something I didn’t really think could happen.” 

“Nick Wilde,” As he grabbed her paw, a flash of nervousness ran through the vulpine. “And it’s water under the bridge, any mother would worry about their children first Mrs. Hopps, especially for something like this.” He let go of the elder doe, who responded with a grateful smile. _Okay, it looks like I’m getting in her good graces._

“Please call me Bonnie, and thank you for the kind words. Are you free tomorrow Mr. Wilde?”

“Then call me Nick. And I am free tomorrow.” 

“Good, I was wondering if I can see your home. If Judy’s staying there, I’d like to see it.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to show you around. I’ll pick you up at your hotel at twelve, is that okay?” Nick took note of Bonnie’s hotel as she readily agreed, the flash of nervousness returned. _Oh, Karma, why must you test me so?_

As Bonnie and Dr. Thumper left the males behind, Nick heard Bogo chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Nick turned to see the usually stoic glare was replaced with mirth. 

“You’re acting exactly like I did when I met my wife’s mother for the first time, Nick.”

“Weren’t you just on the news saying that mammals should mind their business?” Nick deadpanned. 

“Hey, this is probably the only time I’ve had an advantage on you, Red. I’m going to milk it for all it’s worth” The bull smirked. 

“That’s specist to cows, and we’re not even dating. I only known Carrots for like two days, give or take a few hours.”

“And the gossip in my bullpen is that you gave Hopps a marked handkerchief to use as a bandage.” Nick heard the laughter of the bull as he felt the blood rush to the tips of his ears. 

“Damn wolves, they’re worse gossips than grandmothers,” Nick growled. “It was an emergency, that’s it. I don’t have feelings for Carrots,” _Yet,_ Nick shut down that train of thought as he continued. “Again, most foxes are naturally demisexual, it would take months before we even consider dating. Why else do you never hear of a fox as a sexual predator.”

“It certainly explains the especially violent cases of self-defense when you foxes are the victims.” The bull agreed.

“On top of that, we’re different species.”

“Nope,” The Chief laughed, “Part fox.” The smaller mammal grumbled as they caught an elevator going down. Luckily it was getting late, and there weren’t any other mammals in the box. “Listen, Nick, I am just joking. But it’s obvious you care for Hopps, even if it’s just as a friend.” Nick let his guard down just a bit, relaxing slowly. “Keep it up, I always wanted you on this side of the fence.”

Nick was startled at the sincerity he heard in the cape buffalo’s voice as the elevator reached the lobby, and Adrien left him behind. The last time a mammal spoke to him like that, he was almost _iced_. 

_Maybe Big was right, there is something more out there._


End file.
